About Summer
by AmethystNott
Summary: Lily estava animada para o verão. Principalmente pela perspectiva de passá-lo com seus pais longe de Petunia. Estava tudo certo. Sol, praia, luau e Bournemouth. Ela só não contava com uma variável. James Potter. Na verdade, nem ele esperava. Quando Dorea Potter e Katherine Evans se tornam amigas e decidem fazer as duas famílias passarem o verão juntas, ninguém pensou que isso seria


Finalmente verão! E Lily Evans nem acreditava que estava ansiosa para isso. Afinal, faz cinco verões que ela não ficava animada para as férias entres os anos letivos, devido ao preconceito que sua irmã tinha por ela ser bruxa. Mas, naquele ano, Petunia passaria o período com o namorado, Vernon, vulgo baleia orca. Ou seja, aproveitaria enfim o verão. Sol, praia, caminhadas ao ar livre, luau e Bournemouth! Como a ruiva amava aquela cidade naquela época. Mal esperava que chegasse lá! Lily terminava de arrumar suas coisas para a viagem de duas horas, partindo de Londres.

— Filha vem cá! — ouviu sua mãe chamar — E já traga as malas.

— Já estou indo! — a garota de dezessete anos fechou a bolsa e se dirigiu ao andar de baixo, onde Katherine Evans a esperava. Lily era extremamente parecida com ela, com exceção dos olhos. Suas bolinhas de um verde extraordinário haviam sido herdadas de seu pai, John Evans que também havia acabado de chegar à sala de estar.

— Já contou a ela? — perguntou o homem.

— Contou o quê? — a ruiva mais nova estava confusa.

— Querida, lembra que eu lhe falei que fiz um curso de fotografia esse ano? —questionou a mãe.

— Lembro — não entendia o que isso tinha a ver com o momento.

— Então, lá eu conheci uma mulher e acabamos ficando muito amigas...

— Certo — a jovem bruxa respondeu vagamente.

— E eu a convidei juntamente com a sua família para passar o verão conosco em Bournemouth.

Lily ainda não entendera onde a mãe queria chegar.

— O que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Então... É aí que a história fica engraçada... — a campainha tocou. Katherine se virou para a porta sorridente — Ah, eles chegaram! John atenda, por favor!

O pai de Lily foi até o hall de entrada com sua esposa e sua filha em seu encalço e abriu a porta. De início, a garota não entendeu o que aquela família tinha a ver com ela. A mulher ruiva que estava na frente de todos logo foi cumprimentar sua mãe. Em seguida, conversando com o seu pai, entrou um homem alto, meio grisalho que achava estranhamente parecido com alguém, porém não lembrou. Mas não houve problema. A ruiva teve sua dúvida sanada quando a terceira pessoa entrou na sua casa. A que Lily não lembrara. E então compreendeu o que aquela família tinha a ver com ela. Para o seu desespero. James Potter estava parado bem a sua frente.

— Lily? — o garoto parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. A única diferença era que ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Enquanto a Evans mais nova só pensava em morrer.

Ao olhar a mãe desesperadamente, encontrou uma expressão que ao mesmo tempo estava excitada e pedia desculpas. A garota bufou. Todos sabiam que ela odiava o idiota arrogante do Potter, que sempre fazia da sua vida em Hogwarts, um inferno. Tudo bem que, no último ano, o maroto havia mudado, amadurecido. Não a chamava para sair toda hora e parara de azarar as pessoas sem nenhum motivo, mas Lily ainda desconfiava dessa mudança, portanto continuava mantendo distância do garoto.

Os quatro adultos pareciam se divertir com a reação dos respectivos filhos. Quase como se tivessem feito aquilo de propósito. O que, é claro, era um absurdo.

— — —

Lily ainda estava inconformada com tudo aquilo. Já na van de seu pai, a caminho de Bournemouth, a garota não acreditava que podia ter tanto azar. James, sentado ao lado da ruiva por quem era apaixonado, não acreditava que podia ter tanta sorte. Quando Dorea Potter sugeriu que a família passasse as férias ao modo trouxa, nunca imaginou que isso significaria passar o período com Lily Evans. Ele tentava puxar assunto, mas ela obtinha sucesso em ignorá-lo. Quando o maroto desistiu, a monitora pode relaxar um pouco e acabou dormindo.

Acordou sentindo um cheiro muito bom, mas o responsável pelo odor fazia cócegas em seu nariz. Confusa, Lily abriu os olhos e viu que estava apoiada na cabeça de James, e este estava encostado em seu ombro.

— Potter! — ela sentiu seu rosto ruborizar ao constatar que o achara muito bonito dormindo.

O grifinório acordou assustado e confuso, mas ao olhar para sua companheira de casa sorriu.

— Ruiva! Obrigado pelo ombro! — sorriu maroto, mas Lily não pode retrucar, pois a porta da van fora aberta, indicando que eles chegaram.

— Descendo crianças! — John Evans deu espaço para os dois passarem. Logo depois desceram Dorea Potter e Katherine Evans, ambas sorrindo para os filhos como se estivesse ocorrendo tudo como planejado. Embora os jovens em questão não tivessem reparado nisso.

Muito pelo contrário. Lily já estava com suas coisas e ia para a enorme casa de frente para a praia. Ela se trancou em seu quarto, jogou-se na cama, pegou o travesseiro, apertou contra o rosto e gritou. Não acreditava que o que seria o verão perfeito iria virar o inferno somente por causa do Potter. Merlin devia estar brincando com a cara dela.

Indo rapidamente para a sua bolsa, revirou tudo de cima a baixo e finalmente achou o que procurava. Sua coleção de livros de bolso para emergências. E ter James Potter na sua casa nas suas férias de verão, definitivamente era uma emergência.

— — —

Lily ficou trancada em seu quarto até a hora do jantar. Não conseguira convencer a mãe a comer lá. Sentou-se em silêncio e tentaria permanecer assim até poder voltar para o seu refúgio, mas Merlin não queria isso, obviamente.

— Então Lily... — Dorea Potter começou — O que você pretende fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

— Eu pensava em me tornar auror — ela respondeu tentando ignorar o sorriso orgulhoso que James lhe dirigia.

— É realmente uma profissão muito interessante — Charlus Potter admirou-se.

A conversa se seguiu e Lily se viu encantada com os pais do maroto. E a recíproca era verdadeira. Não conseguia imaginar como Potter ficou assim com os pais que tinha.

Quando se deu conta, viu que seus pais e James também entraram em uma conversa agradável, o que fez o estômago da ruiva revirar. Alegando mal-estar, ela saiu da mesa e voltou ao quarto.

Assim passaram dois dias. Trancada no seu refúgio, saindo somente para as refeições e tomar banho. O que a garota mais estranhara foi o fato de Potter não ter tentado nada nesses dois dias e ter respeitado seu espaço. E olha que Dorea e Katherine faziam de tudo para deixar os dois sozinhos.

No terceiro dia, a mãe de Lily não aguentou e foi até o quarto da filha.

— Temos que conversar...

— Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de saber exatamente o que você quer conversar? — a mais nova soou irônica.

— Lily, você não pode ficar trancada o verão todo aqui.

— O que mais eu poderia fazer? Dar uma volta com o Potter? — o sarcasmo transbordou de suas palavras.

— Por que não? Você não falou com o garoto desde que chegamos.

— Mão, eu já lhe disse o que eu acho dele.

— Sinceramente? Acho que você foi precipitada! Eu não vejo nada daquilo que me falava. Pelo contrário. James é um amor.

— Provavelmente só está agindo assim porque seus pais estão aqui — revirou os olhos.

— Na verdade, eu acho que você está com medo...

— Medo? — a bruxa riu sem humor — Medo do quê?

— Não sei. Talvez se apaixonar... Ou admitir que já esteja apaixonada...

— Até você? Já não basta Marlene e Dorcas na escola, agora você também virá com essa história?

— Se tem tantas pessoas falando isso e que te conhecem, talvez seja a hora de pensar sobre o assunto...

Lily bufou.

— Besteira.

— Só dê uma chance a ele. Se você realmente não se sentir bem, pode se trancar aqui pelo resto das férias. Mas tente. De verdade.

Com um suspiro, a filha assentiu. Afinal, Potter logo mostraria suas garras.

— — —

James estava na sala assistindo TV. De novo. No primeiro e segundo dias até que foi interessante devido à novidade que era aquele objeto trouxa, mas ele queria aproveitar mais aquelas férias. Era verão! A varanda dos fundos da casa dos Evans dava bem para a praia e o maroto estava doido para cair na água. Só que não queria fazê-lo sozinho. Não tinha graça. Queria que tivesse a companhia de certa ruiva, mas a garota estava fazendo um belo trabalho ao ignorá-lo. Ele estava tentando lhe dar espaço, provar que realmente mudou, porém Lily não parecia estar se importando.

O movimento de alguém se sentando ao seu lado no sofá o tirou dos devaneios. Sua mão foi automaticamente aos cabelos ao ver quem era.

— Lily? — encarou-a surpreso.

— Potter — sua boca estava numa linha rígida como se não gostasse muito do que estava fazendo.

— Está tudo bem? — o garoto perguntou cauteloso.

— Eu quero conversar com você — ela foi direta.

A sobrancelha de James foi lá em cima, esperando uma continuação.

— Eu realmente não estou muito contente com a perspectiva de ficar direto no meu quarto sem aproveitar o verão somente por sua causa.

— Mas... — a ruiva o mandou calar a boca com um gesto.

— Eu quero propor uma trégua.

O maroto ficou ainda mais surpreso.

— Trégua?

— Exato. Para o bem do nosso verão.

— E o que seria exatamente essa trégua?

— Seria uma convivência pacífica para aproveitarmos as férias. Sei que você está sem companhia porque o Sirius foi passar esses meses na casa de Marlene e eu sem Marlene pelo mesmo motivo.

James não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ela queria sua companhia. A sua ruivinha queria se divertir com ele. Não poderia perder essa chance.

— Com uma condição.

— Que condição, Potter? — seus olhos verdes brilhavam em desconfiança.

— Você vai me chamar de James.

— Só se você não me chamar de Ruiva.

— Fechado, mas qualquer deslize seu ou meu, temos direito de dar o troco — ele estendeu sua mão. Relutantemente, Lily a apertou. Sua mão era pequena e macia, se encaixava perfeitamente na dele.

— Ótimo — ela pigarreou um pouco corada e se afastou — Vá se arrumar então. Eu quero ir para a praia.

Sorrindo, o moreno rapidamente se dirigiu a seu quarto. Aquela era a sua chance de conquistar a ruiva. Não iria a desperdiçar.

— — —

Lily estava apreensiva quanto ao que tinha feito. Toda vez que se lembrava do sorriso de James, seu estômago revirava. Obviamente por medo do que ele poderia fazer. Afinal, nunca acharia o sorriso de James Potter lindo ou de derreter seu coração. Claro que não.

Com as pernas tremendo ligeiramente, a ruiva desceu as escadas. Potter já a estava esperando. Vestia uma bermuda de banho preta e uma regata branca. Quando ele viu Lily descendo com um short curto e a parte de cima do biquíni, não conseguiu segurar seus olhos que analisaram lentamente o corpo da garota, deixando-a corada.

— Se você não quiser que eu lhe chame de Potter, acho melhor parar de me olhar assim — disse ela entre dentes.

James tirou os olhos das pernas de Lily os voltou às orbes verdes dela, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

— Coisas belas são para serem admiradas Lily.

— Com respeito, é claro — John Evans havia acabado de cruzar a porta e mirava James severamente, fazendo-o corar.

— Com toda a certeza Sr. Evans — respondeu cauteloso dirigindo o olhar para a ruiva que estava com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto.

— Eu posso saber aonde os dois vão? — perguntou o velho desconfiado, mas ela sabia que o pai só estava tirando uma com a cara do seu colega.

— Vamos dar uma volta na praia Papai! Voltamos logo — respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha de John.

— Isso — James recobrou a compostura e colocou o braço em torno dos ombros de Lily — pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem dela — a grifinória lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

O Sr. Evans finalmente se rendeu a risada.

— Eu sei disso — e em seguida saiu do recinto deixando a filha incrédula.

— Onde foram parar a geração dos pais que não querem que suas filhas cheguem perto de garotos?

Ainda abraçando Lily (e surpreso por ela não o ter afastado), James riu e respondeu:

— Ninguém resiste aos encantos de James Potter.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Eu resisto — e lhe deu a língua.

 _"Por enquanto",_ pensou o maroto.

— — —

Bournemouth era ideal para se passar o verão. Localizada mais ao sul da Inglaterra, seu clima era quente. A praia onde a casa de Lily ficava era pouco frequentada, por ser uma área mais residencial, o que ela achava ótimo. Muita gente tiraria a tranquilidade do local. Caminhava ao lado de James em silêncio. Apreciava o toque áspero das areia por entre seus dedos à medida que andava. De vez em quando as ondas os alcançavam, molhando seus pés. Era bom.

— Há quanto tempo você e seus pais passam o verão aqui? — A voz do Potter a despertou dos devaneios.

— Desde que eu me lembro — respondeu a ruiva franzindo o cenho pensando.

— Deve ser ótimo. Eu realmente gostei desse lugar — o maroto mirava o horizonte.

— Faz cinco anos que eu não aproveito o verão decentemente nesse lugar — ela soou melancólica.

— Por causa da sua irmã? — a Evans assentiu. Não é como se ninguém soubesse da sua relação conturbada com Petunia.

— Desde que eu descobri que sou bruxa as coisas não foram mais as mesmas — respondeu tristemente lembrando-se da sua amizade com Tunny.

— Tem razão, mas acho que elas ficaram melhores. Quer dizer você me conheceu. Isso compensa todo o resto — Lily não reprimiu a risada — Mas falando sério, ela que perdeu escolhendo não conviver mais com esse sorriso.

Os olhos dele tinham um brilho que a garota não conseguiu identificar, mas que a fez corar. Porém ela logo levou um susto quando um jato de água a molhou. James ria abertamente.

— Desculpe _Ruiva,_ mas achei que sua cara estava pegando fogo — por um momento o maroto pensou que tinha estragado tudo com Lily. Entretanto a monitora certinha abriu seu primeiro sorriso maroto.

— Você vai me pagar _Potter._

— Para isso você terá que me pegar — James tirou a regata, jogou em algum lugar na areia e correu para dentro do mar.

E bem, Lily ficou encarando James Potter sem camisa. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era BENDITO QUADRIBOL. Quer dizer, ela não era cega, o capitão da Grifinória era realmente um pedaço de mau caminho, mas aquelas costas...

— Lily, não precisa babar assim não. Quando você quiser, isso tudo aqui é seu.

Obviamente que a garota ficou ainda mais vermelha por ter sido flagrada secando o idiota do Potter. Numa tentativa de disfarçar, foi a vez de ela jogar água nele, mas ele estava longe demais.

— Não deu nem para o começo — James provocou indo mais fundo.

Lily não perdeu tempo. Jogou seu short perto da blusa do garoto e correu para o mar iniciando uma guerra com o maroto.

Ficaram ali por quase o resto da tarde. Quando a guerra acabou, sem um vencedor, aproveitaram a água que estava numa temperatura ótima e conversaram. Foi o maior tempo que eles conseguiram ficar sem brigar e ambos gostaram disso. Quando o céu começou a ficar laranja, James sugeriu:

— O que você acha de procurarmos um lugar para assistirmos o pôr do sol?

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia.

Então os dois saíram da água e foram até algumas pedras que a praia possuía. Sentaram-se em uma particularmente alta e passaram a encarar o entardecer. Lily abraçou seus joelhos.

— Como algo tão melancólico pode ser tão bonito? — a ruiva ainda encarava o céu cada vez mais alaranjado.

— Talvez a beleza esteja exatamente nisso.

— O que você quer dizer? — ela o olhou, confusa.

— Bem, é melancólico porque é o fim de algo. Se isso não tivesse fim, não teria porque ser algo bonito.

— Nunca pensei por esse lado — respondeu voltando o olhar para o horizonte.

— Talvez você devesse começar a olhar as coisas por outro ângulo — Lily teve a impressão de que James não falava sobre o pôr do sol.

— Talvez... — retrucou enigmaticamente.

— — —

Com a trégua, as férias de James e Lily começaram a passar mais rápido, o que não afetou o fato de eles estarem cada vez mais próximos. Talvez ninguém imaginava ou talvez todos já esperavam, mas o fato é que a monitora certinha Evans e o maroto Potter viraram amigos. Embora o garoto queira mais que isso. E a garota tente se convencer de que é só isso.

Quando já fazia um mês que as aulas acabaram, os dois estavam fazendo a já habitual caminhada na praia, quando ele pergunta curioso:

— Lily, o que exatamente aqueles caras estão fazendo?

Seguindo o olhar para onde Potter apontava, ela viu um pessoal surfando.

— Aquilo é Surfe. Um esporte trouxa.

— Será que é muito difícil? — pensou alto.

— Por quê? Está pensando em tentar? — ela foi irônica.

— Por que não? — James se sentiu desafiado. E ninguém desafia James Potter.

— Não é uma coisa que se aprende de uma hora para outra _Potter_ — provocou-o.

— Vai querer apostar _Ruiva_? — o maroto não se abalou.

— Aposto uma bebida no Luau Chique que vai ter amanhã a noite que você não consegue surfar uma mísera onda.

O habitual sorriso maroto apareceu no rosto dele.

— Fechado. Onde que eu arrumo uma daquelas? — questionou apontando para as pranchas.

— Vamos alugar uma.

Eles então foram a uma lojinha perto da praia que vendia artigos para o esporte em questão.

— Quanto é o aluguel da prancha? — Lily perguntou ao vendedor.

— Cinco libras a hora.

— Não é muita coisa. Queremos alugar uma — respondeu pegando a carteira em sua bolsa de palha.

— Você vai pagar? Mas é claro que não! — James ficou indignado.

— Relaxa James, vai valer cada centavo. Merlin sabe o quanto eu estou precisando de umas boas risadas.

E bem, Lily riu muito. No início, o maroto mal conseguia ficar em pé em cima da prancha, quem dirá conseguir pegar uma onda. Porém ele não desistiu. E no final da tarde, Potter conseguiu ficar cinco segundos em cima da prancha e ser levado por uma onda, porém perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água, fazendo a ruiva rir novamente.

O garoto saiu, então, da água e foi até onde a amiga estava sentada ainda rindo.

— Acho que esta última contou, não? Foi uma mísera onda.

Lily ia responder, mas quando olhou para o rosto dele viu um corte sangrando em sua boca.

— Ah, meu Merlin! Você se machucou — disse se levantando rapidamente e indo analisar o ferimento.

— Não foi nada...

— Como não foi nada? Você está sangrando! Eu devia ter lhe dito que era perigoso demais...

— Preocupada comigo, Lily? — James questionou com um sorriso safado e uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Eu... — a monitora sentiu seu rosto esquentar — Não... Eu só...

— Quer verificar se está tudo bem com a minha boca? — insinuou chegando mais perto e enlaçando a cintura da garota.

A pequena distância entre os dois estava incomodando a ruiva, mas ela não sabia se era por ser pequena demais ou grande demais.

— Eu... — James continuou se aproximando e Lily não reclamou. O maroto não estava acreditando que iria finalmente beijá-la.

— Ei! — alguém gritou assustando os dois e os fazendo separar — Vocês vão devolver a prancha? Quero fechar a loja.

Era o vendedor do local onde alugaram a prancha. James praguejou. Estava tão perto. Lily estava ainda mais vermelha.

— Acho melhor irmos — falou constrangida — Está ficando escuro.

— Certo — respondeu com a voz rouca.

Devolveram a prancha e voltaram para a casa num silêncio incômodo. Potter imaginando que estragara tudo de vez e Evans se perguntando o porquê de não ter afastado o garoto.

Ao chegarem, Lily foi direto para o quarto e não falou com mais ninguém. Dorea e Katherine não deixaram James fazer o mesmo.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou sua mãe.

Ainda meio atordoado pelo acontecido, ele respondeu sem pensar.

— Eu acho que estraguei tudo.

— O que você fez James? — ficou preocupada.

O maroto arrepiou os cabelos, nervoso.

— Eu quase a beijei — confessou.

— E por que não beijou? — Katherine se intrometeu.

— Fomos atrapalhados. Então a Lily ficou assim — ele ainda encarava as escadas.

— Dê um tempo a ela — disse a mãe da ruiva — Talvez esteja um pouco confusa com o fato de estar se dando bem com o idiota do Potter. Amanhã eu tenho certeza que vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido.

James deu um sorriso triste para as duas ruivas e subiu para seu quarto.

— Acha que devemos interferir? — perguntou Dorea — De novo?

— Talvez devêssemos esperar e ver o que a cabeça dura da minha filha vai fazer.

— Juntar esses dois está mais difícil do que eu pensava. Bem que Sirius havia me avisado.

— Marlene também tinha dito isso. Mas uma Evans nunca desiste.

— Uma Potter menos ainda.

— — —

Lily não apareceu para tomar café no dia seguinte. Nem para o almoço. Quando a ruiva não desceu para o jantar, Katherine achou que estava na hora de conversar com a filha.

Foi com hesitação que bateu na porta da bruxa.

— Vá embora! — a voz dela estava chorosa. Kath abriu a porta rapidamente.

— Lily... — foi correndo abraçá-la, e a garota percebeu que estava precisando do colo da mãe. Ao sentir os braços maternos envolvê-la, desatou a chorar.

— Por quê? — a Sra. Evans não entendeu.

— Por que o quê, meu amor?

— Estava tudo tão fácil sem isso! Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha pensado nessa opção. Parecia certo.

— Do que você está falando?

— Mas então tudo mudou! Eu não sei mais o que pensar. Eu perdi o controle da minha vida! Tudo o que já estava planejado foi por água abaixo — ela estava histérica.

— Lily...

— Tudo isso por causa do arro...

— LILY! — sua mãe gritou para chamar sua atenção. Deu certo — Quer, por favor, me explicar o que aconteceu? Eu não estou entendendo esse seu discurso desesperado.

— Acontece que o Potter quase me beijou!

— E o que isso tem demais? Pelo o que você me conta, não é a primeira vez!

— É, mas dessa vez eu ia deixar!

— E qual o problema disso?

— MÃE! É do Potter que estamos falando! Eu não posso simplesmente me apaixonar por ele.

— Ninguém falou em se apaixonar Lily — Kath retrucou numa inocência fingida, fazendo a garota corar.

— Bem, talvez eu tenha chegado a essa conclusão depois de ficar trancada aqui o dia todo.

— Então por que você está nesse estado?

— Qual parte do "É do Potter que estamos falando" que você não entendeu?

— Vocês estavam se dando tão bem, e não era mais Potter. Era James. E eventualmente Jay.

— Como eu posso ter certeza se esse James é o verdadeiro? E se for só uma ilusão de verão?

— Você não vai ter certeza. Pelo menos se não tentar.

O olhar da garota ficou ainda mais desesperado.

— Eu pensei que grifinórios fossem corajosos Lily. Ou isso foi uma invenção sua? — a jovem ruiva se encolheu ainda mais — Eu não posso te garantir que você não vá se machucar ou que irá ter seu final feliz com o James, mas posso garantir que vou estar aqui para o que você precisar. Eu só não quero que você se arrependa de não ter pelo menos tentado.

Lily debateu internamente. Seis anos resistindo ao Potter. Valeria a pena finalmente dar o seu sim? Ela pensou em todas as mudanças que o maroto teve durante o último letivo. Talvez ele merecesse essa chance.

— Você tem razão — suspirou — Obrigada Mãe! — ela apertou ainda mais o abraço.

— De nada minha flor!

— Kath... — Dorea entrou, mas estacou ao ver que tinha interrompido um momento íntimo — Desculpe, eu não quis... — ela já estava voltando.

— Sra. Potter! — Lily a chamou antes que fosse.

— Sim? — retrucou curiosa.

— Será que a senhora podia pedir ao James para se arrumar? Eu tenho uma aposta para pagar.

— É claro querida. Com licença — Dorea saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Você me ajuda a me arrumar? — perguntou virando-se para a mãe.

Katherine sorriu.

— Óbvio que sim! Até já sei o que você vai usar. Vá tomar um banho. Eu vou preparar algo para você petiscar. Não quero que desmaie no meio do seu _Encontro._

A animação da mãe contagiou Lily que rapidamente se dirigiu ao banheiro. A Sra. Evans fez tudo. Escolheu um vestido preto que destacava tanto o cabelo como os olhos da filha. Um sapato alto da mesma cor e uma bolsa para combinar. Fez uma escova, fazendo com que o cabelo da jovem ruiva ficasse levemente ondulado. Uma maquiagem leve, mas que aparecia o suficiente. Katherine Evans fez um ótimo trabalho na filha.

— Minha menina está parecendo uma mulher — disse emocionada.

— Mãe — Lily revirou os olhos.

— Ok! Eu paro. Agora vai lá. Ele já deve estar te esperando.

A ruiva ficou nervosa imediatamente.

— E se...

— Nada disso, Lily Evans. Eu não fiz essa obra prima para você desistir agora.

— Certo. Eu vou. Mas... — a garota se calou com o olhar fuzilador da mãe — Estou indo.

James estava nervoso. Fazia uma hora que ficara pronto. Andava de um lado para o outro.

— E se ela desistir?

— Ela não vai desistir querido — falou Dorea dando um tapa no marido que começara a rir.

— Desculpe — Charlus disse em meio a uma risada — Mas você me lembra de eu mesmo esperando a sua mãe para nosso primeiro encontro.

— E eu com a Katherine — John Evans, que até então estivera só observando, comentou — E isso só me dá certeza de que você é o cara certo para a minha filha.

O maroto se sentiu aliviado pela primeira vez desde que sua mãe avisara que Lily queria sair com ele.

— Obrigado senhor Evans.

Então o barulho de saltos descendo as escadas fez James se virar. E ele a viu. Ainda mais linda do que poderia imaginar. Com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

— Acho melhor fechar a boca para não entrar mosca querido — Dorea provocou.

O capitão da grifinória arrepiou os cabelos e abriu um sorriso enorme. Lily retribuiu.

— Você está... Linda.

— Obrigada — a ruiva corou.

— Vamos? — ofereceu o braço. Ela hesitou. Se aceitasse não teria volta. Entretanto ela percebeu que queria tentar. Deixou o nervosismo de lado e pegou no braço de James.

— Vamos.

— Tenham juízo — John falou.

— Não façam nada que eu não faria — Katherine gritou.

— Querida, esse não é um bom conselho...

— Divirtam-se! —Charlus assinalou.

— Ai, meu filho já está um homem feito! — Dorea começou a chorar.

— De preferência mais rápido — Lily sussurrou fazendo o maroto rir.

— Acho que eu concordo.

— — —

O Luau onde os dois foram estava relativamente cheio. Ninguém usava vestes para um Luau e sim, para uma balada qualquer. Mas a decoração estava realmente demais. O casal ficou de braços dados o tempo todo desde que saíram de casa.

Inicialmente sentaram em uma mesa e pediram suas bebidas. Ficaram em silêncio, ambos nervosos com a situação. Quando se entreolharam e viram que estavam no mesmo barco, começaram a rir.

— Eu ainda não acredito que estamos aqui — James começou.

— Realmente é difícil de acreditar — Lily completou — Fico pensando como o pessoal de Hogwarts reagiria.

— Provavelmente estariam esperando o fim do mundo eminente.

— Muito engraçado _Potter_ — ironizou.

— Ah, _Ruiva_ , vai dizer que é mentira? — questionou com um sorriso maroto. Potter e Ruiva virara a piada interna deles — A monitora certinha da Evans e o idiota arrogante do Potter. É realmente algo para se temer o Apocalipse.

Lily riu abertamente.

— Talvez...

Ficaram em silêncio de novo.

— Quer dançar? — perguntou o garoto de repente.

— Quero.

Os dois foram para a pista de dança. Uma música lenta começou a tocar. James segurou sua cintura e Lily colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Por que você sumiu o dia todo? — ele foi direto, fazendo-a corar.

— Precisava pensar.

— Sobre...?

— Tudo — o maroto entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

— E chegou a alguma conclusão?

— Acho que sim.

— E...?

— O que você sente por mim James? — a garota foi direta também.

— Eu pensei que você já soubesse. Lily, eu te amo. Se tiver algum motivo para eu ter mudado tanto nesse último ano, esse motivo foi você. Eu queria ser melhor para você. Porque eu realmente não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você.

Ela mordeu os lábios, pesando as palavras do maroto. Parecia verdade o que lhe falava. Estava disposta a tentar?

— O que você quer de mim _Ruiva_? — perguntou numa voz um pouco sofrida.

— Eu acho que quero beijar o idiota do Potter.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa, mas em seguida um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

— Então beije.

Lily deu fim a distância entre seus lábios. A boca de James era macia e quente. Parecia que era feita somente para ela beijá-lo. E bem, talvez fosse.

— Então — disse ele ao se afastar — Foi tão repulsivo como você sempre achou? — não obteve muito sucesso com a ironia devido ao enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

— Não foi o suficiente para ter certeza — respondeu o puxando novamente.

Dessa vez James pediu passagem com a língua e a ruiva deu de bom grado. Era sincronia pura. Nada parecia existir mais. Só os dois. Só o hálito de menta do garoto. Só a fragrância de morango que a ruiva exalava. E como cada um completava o outro de uma forma sem igual.

— Talvez demore um pouco para formular uma resposta com precisão — disse ela mais uma vez antes de um terceiro beijo.

Então era assim, pensou Lily, um namoro de verão. Sempre vira nos filmes que era algo para ficar na memória para toda a vida. Esperava que com James fosse assim. Inesquecível. Mesmo que só durasse aquele verão.

Quando se separaram, o maroto encostou suas testas.

— Não tem problema. Você tem o resto da minha vida.

Lily sorriu.

Talvez fosse um namoro de vários verões.


End file.
